Ryotaro Nogami
Ryotaro Nogami (born 28 January 1996), human, is one of the students of Nintendo High and one of the Kamen Riders. Known round the school for his unusually amount bad of luck, Ryotaro is also known among his closest companions as Kamen Rider Den-O with the power to change his form with the help of the Imagin. History (Pre High School Days) High School Days Personality Normally, Ryotaro is a shy, meek, and friendly person who is willing to help anyone in need if he has the ability to do so. He refuses to accept self-sacrifice as the only means to protect anyone, even his friends. As a Singularity Point, Ryotaro can be possessed by the Imagin as long as he is conscious. M-Ryotaro When possessed by Momotaros, Ryotaro's hair spikes up with a red streak and red eyes to match. Momotaros's own personality takes over, giving Ryotaro a boost in strength and controlling his body. His eagerness is shown in battle, where he always declares the words, "From the start (to the finish), I'm at a climax!" (俺は最初から（最後まで）クライマックスだぜ！, Ore wa saisho kara (saigo made) kuraimakkusu da ze!). Momotaros is also somewhat selfish, initially fighting alongside Ryotaro in order to ensure his own survival. U-Ryotaro When possessed by Urataros, Ryotaro gains a blue streak in his hair and wears black rimmed eyes over his blue eyes. When as U-Ryotaro, Ryotaro becomes a cool-headed casanova with a very convincing personality who gets people to believe his constant lies. As the best speaker of the Taros, Urataros possessing Ryotaro simply to get information out of someone, or to talk his way out of something. He is also useful in situations that require patience, something the others lack. K-Ryotaro When possessed by Kintaro, Ryotaro's hair grows longer to which he ties it in a ponytail with a golden yellow streak and yellow eyes. As K-Ryotaro, Ryotaro gains a habit of popping his neck before and constantly seeks opponents stronger than him. Unfortunately, he is sometimes unable to control his own strength resulting in accidentally destroying things, which he attempts to fix afterwards only to make things worse. R-Ryotaro When possessed by Ryuutaros, Ryotaro obtains one long purple and black streak of hair and purple eyes. While as R-Ryotaro, Ryotaro becomes most childish in personality with a love for drawing and animals, even affectionately referring to Airi as "sis" (お姉ちゃん, onee-chan?) compared to Ryotaro's more formal "sister" (姉さん, nee-san?)). Ryutaros also appears to enjoy break dancing, to the point to that it is incorporated into his fighting style which can cause the most collateral damage as he fires his gun aimlessly. W-Ryotaro When possessed by Sieg, Ryotaro's hair becomes styled in cornrows and has several white highlights with one longer white and black lock on the left side of his face and white eyes. When as W-Ryotaro, Ryotaros gains the mannerisms of a prince and as such, becomes easily infuriated when treated with disrespect. Appearance Ryotaro is a medium built young man of 17 years old with short black hair and light brown eyes. He wears the standard Nintendo High boy's uniform at school and not at school, wears either plain clothes or the preferred styles of the Imagin whom he is possessed. As M-Ryotaros, he wears clothes of a punk or gangster with the color red. U-Ryotaro is often seen in a suit or formal outfit with blue. K-Ryotaro usually wears a yellow stripped kimono. R-Ryutaro often wears clothes akin to a break-dancer. And W-Ryotaro is normally seen wearing a white outfit with a feather boa around his neck. Powers and Abilities As Kamen Rider Den-O, through the Den-O and using the Rider Pass, Ryotaro has access to five different forms which he can change into during battle. Whether not if he is possessed by the Imagin, Ryotaro will take on akin to that Imagin's appearance Plat Form Plat Form (プラットフォーム, Puratto Fōmu) is Den-O's most basic form as well as Ryotaro's original 'personal' rider form. It is a black and white form that is activated when first initiating a transformation using a Rider Pass. If the corresponding color-coded button is selected, then by swiping the Pass once more, a form change will occur. Ryotaro rarely uses this form, as it does not have sufficient armor and pales in comparison to the abilities of the other forms. Sword Form When possessing Ryotaro (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Den-O's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Den-O's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. Rod Form When possessing Ryotaro or anyone else or by himself Urataros can assume Rod Form. The DenGasher forms into a rod-style weapon in this form. Rod Form gains the ability to fight underwater, extra protection, and increased kicking power, while losing speed and jump height. This is one of the more least seen forms as Urataros rarely fights but comes through when a fight is close to water or when the other Imagin are unable to fight. Ax Form When possessing Ryotaro or anyone else or by himself Kintaros assumes Ax Form. In this form the DenGasher forms an ax for short ranged attacks. Ax form gains increased punching power and defense but loses speed and kicking power. This form is Den-O's physically strongest base form due to Kintaros' own brute strength. Gun Form When possessing Ryotaro or anyone else or by himself Ryutaros assumes Gun Form. The DenGasher forms a gun for short and long ranged attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in power, speed, and defense easily making it the most superior out of Den-O's four basic Imagin forms. Ryutaros tends to fight at his whim as he overpowers the other Taros and Ryotaro himself. However he tends to cause more collateral damage than the other forms due to his low precision and the high power of his ammunition. Wing Form When possessing Ryotaro or anyone else or by himself Sieg assumes Wing Form by placing the Wing Buckle over the Terminal Buckle. Unlike other forms Wing Form has the DenGasher become two weapons, an boomerang and a handaxe. Trivia *Ryotaro was originally played by StardustXtreme. However, due to a trade, he was given to Aki for play after seeing how she liked to play him during Stardust's absense. *The cowardly nature of Ryotaro is shown during the flashback when he wondered how he and the others would fight. *How Ryotaro met the Owner and found out about the DenLiner is currently unknown, though it might be explained later on. Category:Characters